Gara Gara Flay
by Fei Mei
Summary: Semua orang mengira Roxis menyukai Pamela. Hal ini disebabkan oleh kesalahpahaman Flay. Roxis pun mau tak mau memikirkan tentang hantu berjenis kelamin perempuan itu, baik sisi positif dan negatif. Dan ia pun akhirnya tertarik pada Pamela. ONESHOT Roxis x Pamela, Roxis' POV! Untuk event Strawberry Smoothie di United Fandom.


Oke, setelah membuat 1 thriller dan 1 crossover di fandom Mana Khemia, sekarang Fei bikin oneshot baru! Btw, ini Roxis' POV ya :D

.

**Disclaimer**: Mana Khemia milik GUST, Nisamerica Games.

**a/n**: untuk meramaikan event Strawberry Smoothie di grup United Fandom.

**.**

**.**

**Gara-Gara Flay!**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya aku tidak habis pikir. Kenapa bisa Flay mengira bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Pamela? Yah, aku tahu dia orangnya memang sok tahu, memang iseng, dan sebagainya. Tetapi bisa tidak, sih, tidak usah membuat orang kesal. Oke, sebenarnya aku kesal bukan karena ia mengira aku menyukai Pamela, melainkan karena gara-gara ia, aku harus menanggung malu setiap kali mau masuk ke asrama.

Seandainya waktu itu Pamela tidak datang tiba-tiba saat aku sedang bicara dengan Vayne, aku yakin aku tidak akan semalu ini. Bagaimana tidak? Secara, Pamela datang dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung berkata bahwa ia tahu aku menyukainya (yang mana itu tidak benar!), lalu 'menolak'ku di hadapan seuruh penghuni asrama pria plus anak-anak perempuan yang sedang mengobrol di ruang tengah. AAARGHH! Sungguh, sial sekali aku hari itu.

Sudah kubilang berkali-kali pada Pamela, Vayne dan mereka yang ada disana bahwa itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman belaka, namun mereka tidak juga mengerti. Malah Anna dan Muppy menyemangatiku layaknya aku ini pemuda yang sedang patah hati, kemudian beberapa gadis ada juga yang menyemangatiku untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Pamela sekali lagi di tahun terkahirku di sekolah. Astaga.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak insiden menyebalkan yang di'panitiai' oleh Flay dan mana milikku, sekarang aku sudah masuk kelas 3, sudah jadi senior. Huh, si Flay Gunnar yang menyebalkan itu ternyata tidak diluluskan dan harus masuk ke kelasku dan Vayne untuk mengulang tahun terakhirnya. Padahal kupikir _workshop_ kami akan tenang dan nyaman tahun ini karena ia lulus, tapi ternyata doaku (dan Anna) tidak dikabulkan. Sial.

Eh, aku tidak dendam pada Flay lho, hanya kesal saja. Ya iyalah, maksudku, siapa sih, warga sekolah Al-Revis yang tidak menyipan rasa kesal secuil pun pada sosok laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu? Kuyakin jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Dari anggota _workshop_-nya sendiri, teman-teman seangkatannya (sebelum tinggal kelas), guru, karyawan dan staf, sampai kucing-kucing yang berkeliaran di sekolah ini pasti punya rasa kesal terhadap dirinya!

Oke, aku malas bicara tentang Flay lagi. Omong-omong, sperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku sudah kelas 3 sekarang, tahun ini aku akan berumur 18 tahun. Ya, 18 tahun. Dan yang akan membuat orang-orang tercengang adalah saat mereka mengetahui bahwa Roxis Rosenkrantz belum pernah menyukai seorang gadis pun. Sungguh, aku belum pernah tertarik pada sesosok gadis mana pun.

Bukan aku seorang penyuka sesama jenis, tetapi memang belum ada gadis yang menarik perhatianku. sejak kecil aku sudah sibuk belajar. Belajar, belajar, dan belajar lagi. Yah, kalau aku tidak normal, aku akan bilang bahwa buku-buku ensiklopedia adalah kekasihku. Sayang, aku normal, sehingga aku tidak melihat buku-buku tebal itu sebagai pacarku_. Well_, saking sibuknya berkutat dengan pelajaranku, aku tidak pernah sempat melirik gadis dengan saksama, tidak pernah sempat memiliki perasaan lebih untuk seorang gadis.

Anggota workshop-ku setengahnya adalah perempuan: Jess, Nikki, Pamela, dan Anna. Sayangnya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka berempat yang masuk ke kategori 'normal' menurutku. Pertama, Jess itu mengerikan. Bukan orangnya tetapi obat-obatan yang ia buat. Kedua adalah Nikki, dia playgirl, ketahuan dari keinginannya masuk sekolah ini hanya untuk mencari seorang suami. Ketiga Anna (Pamela belakangan saja!), aku tidak mau kalau harus sampai menyukai anak kecil yang sok dewasa macam dia. Terkahir tentang Pamela. Dia hantu. Dan aku bukan seorang yang mengidap necrophilia.

Karena memang tidak sempat untuk mencari gadis yang menarik, aku jarang mengurus penampilanku. Mataku yang setiap tahunnya mungkin bertambah rusak karena membaca buku ini harus memakai kacamata. Rambutku pun tidak dimodel dengan gaya apapun, jadi kubiarkan panjang. Pakaianku pun formil semua, karena memang pakaian tersebut nyaman kugunakan. Tetapi, perkataan Pamela saat ia 'mennolak'ku itu cukup menusukku. Dia bilang bahwa rambut panjang, kacamata dan tampang sarkastik bukanlah tipenya. Oke, aku tidak peduli apakah aku termasuk tipenya atau bukan, yang kutahu adalah mungkin diriku yang seperti ini tidaklah menarik bagi para gadis. Jadi, sekalipun aku sedang menyukai seorang gadis sekarang, itu akan percuma kalau penampilanku terus seperti ini.

Ng, astaga, kenapa kepalaku jadi penuh dengan bayang-bayang Pamela lagi? Bukan, bukan aku menyukainya, tetapi aku teringat lagi tentang perbuatan Flay yang super menyebalkan itu. Yah, harus kuakui, sih, Pamela cantik dan sebenarnya cukup cerdas. Kuyakin saat sekolah dulu ia banyak penggemarnya, terutama karena dia manis. Tapi itu dulu. Masalahnya sekarang ia adalah hantu, bukan manusia. Mending kalau bukan manusia, namun tetap makhluk hidup –seperti Nikki misalnya. Eh? Aku menyebut kata 'manis'? Aku berpikir bahwa Pamela manis? Sial, pasti aku sedang demam, makanya aku memikirkan hal-hal aneh. Tapi...dia memang manis sih...

Aaaarghh! Kenapa aku kepikiran tentang Pamela lagi?!

Ah! Pamela...dia...dia sedang melihat ke arahku... Aduh, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdegup begitu kencang? Kenapa aku merasa wajahku panas sekali? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari sosoknya? Kenapa...kenapa... AAARGHH!

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Eaaa, penyakit terbesar Fei adalah bikin romance yang menggantung! Kayak lagunya...lagunya siapa tuh judulnya 'Gantung'? Pokoknya itulah... #ditampar

REVIEW!


End file.
